


Of knots and glitter spunk

by Stilienski



Series: Playing the slash game [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilienski/pseuds/Stilienski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am so, so sorry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Of knots and glitter spunk

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so sorry.

"Okay," Edward said breathily, "any preferences for tonight?" Derek didn't respond, just kept kissing down Edwards chisseled marble-looking chest.  
 _  
_"Can you bottom for once? I had to deal with sighing Bella all day for that stupid group project. Help me get rid of all the pent up frustration"  
 _  
_"Just stop going to school and you woudln't be having this problem. And no, I don't really feel like being poked in the prostate by an icycle tonight." _  
_  
"Oh but being inside an icycle is fine?" They'd had this conversation too many times already. _  
_  
"It's perfect, makes my knot go down faster so we're not stuck here the whole night." _  
_  
"No, I'm not really feeling like being stuck at all with you right now. You're too freaking big, My body tries to heal around the thing when it's still inside. And it just sucks." Derek didn't let up on kissing Edward wherever he could reach.  
  
"Speaking of sucking, we could just leave it with that." Edward proposed.  
 _  
_"No thanks, I'll have to deal with the glitter all over my face tomorrow, and you know I have that job interview."  
 _  
_"Just shower thoroughly!" _  
_  
"Oh fuck off, the glitter gets everywhere! It takes me months to get rid of your glitter spunk." _  
_  
"Fiiine, condoms it is. Easier clean up for everyone." Edward caved as he already reached for the nightstand.


End file.
